


Holiday Hell

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: As they watch him board the train, they swear to save him.





	Holiday Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This works with cold fear.

He didn’t want to leave.

He was never made to leave before,

So why now?

 

_They stood there and watched the students._

 

His family didn’t want him home.

They never enjoyed him being around before,

Why would they want him to ruin their christmas?

 

_The students were laughing, waiting for the train to come._

 

The headmaster has insisted.

“They’re your family.

You should spend time with them.”

 

_One student stood out from the rest._

 

He didn’t understand the looks they gave him.

The way his uncle screamed at him.

How his hands connected painfully with his body.

 

_They watched the boy with green eyes stare dejectedly at his hands._

 

How his aunt pinched him every time he was around.

How she threw not only words but everything should could grab.

The look of disgust bleeding out of her eyes.

 

_They heard him beg not to go back to his relatives._

 

How his cousin’s taunts ricocheted in his head.

They way his bones groaned under his weight.

The look of complete joy when he hit him.

 

_“You don’t think they treat him well?” The man with scars asked._

 

No one understood how he was locked away.

No one related to the hunger that clawed at him.

No one understood how his family made him feel so small.

 

_“I know for a fact,” the other man sneered._

 

So when the train arrived,

He boarded with a hung head,

And a heavy heart.

 

_“A surprise visit in order?” The first man asked._

 

When the train lurched forward any hope fell away.

As they left the station he swore he could see his soul.

He watched it stay back at his true home.

 

_“Most certainly,” was replied as they walked away from the station._

 


End file.
